Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a hydrogen fuel system that is configured to reduce the amount of fossil fuel consumed in internal combustion engines. Systems and methods disclosed herein may also reduce emissions from an exhaust of the internal combustion engine into the atmosphere. Systems and methods disclosed herein may also be used to produce hydrogen as an alternative fuel for producing electricity/energy
Background
A hydrogen vehicle is a vehicle that uses hydrogen as its onboard fuel for motive power. Hydrogen vehicles convert the chemical energy of hydrogen to mechanical energy by burning hydrogen in an internal combustion engine, or by reacting hydrogen with oxygen in a fuel cell to run electric motors.
Typically combustion engines are fueled by hydrocarbons. These combustion engines are used to power vehicles directly or are used to drive electric generators that provide power to electric drive motors. Hydrogen creates no carbon-based emission, and is therefore a desirable fuel source.
Conventionally, hydrogen engines can combust hydrogen which is drawn from pressurized storage tanks. These storage tanks are filled directly with hydrogen in a similar fashion that conventional vehicles are filled with gas at a gas station. Accordingly, conventional hydrogen engines require an outside source of hydrogen to operate. However, situations may arise where a hydrogen engine is not able to obtain an outside source of hydrogen.
Accordingly, needs exist for hydrogen fuel systems that generate their own hydrogen gas, and the generated hydrogen gas may allow an internal combustion engine to operate more efficiently and effectively.